


Remind Me

by Kai (KaikoKenn), KaikoKenn



Category: TPN - Fandom, The Promised Neverland
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers, not sure what else to tag, sorta a fix it fic for the end of tpn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikoKenn/pseuds/Kai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikoKenn/pseuds/KaikoKenn
Summary: Once they got to the human world, Ray thought things might be easy- well easier. Once he woke up on a beach with his family by his side he knew they had made it. But among everyone’s cheers one thing was missing.“Isn’t this great Emma?”“Emma?”The cheers stopped.The worried shouts began.—This takes place around where the manga leaves off, this is also my first fic since I was like 12 so it’s probably not the best. I just wanted a little more closure than what we got.
Relationships: Emma/Ray (The Promised Neverland), Ray/Emma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Welcome to the Human World- Emma not Included

Once they got to the human world, Ray thought things might be easy- well easier. Once he woke up on a beach with his family by his side he knew they had made it. But among everyone’s cheers one thing was missing.

“Isn’t this great Emma?”

“Emma?”

The cheers stopped.

The worried shouts began.

“Emma where are you?”

“Please answer if you can hear us!”

“Emma are you here?”

“Emma!”

“Emma?”

“EMMA!”

Ray knew that the deal was too good to be true, he knew it. He knew she would do anything to be with them so why wasn’t she here? What did she give just so he could make it out? For everyone to make it out. How could he be so stupid? Everyone’s shouts silenced as a aircraft hovered above the water, a man stood welcoming them to the human world. Ray could only reach one conclusion as they were introduced to this strange new world. He was both blessed and cursed.

She had to be alive right? Wasn’t that part of the deal? 

She had to be in this world with him. 

She can’t leave him.

Not now.

They just survived a world of demons but how could he survive without Emma?

He had to find her no matter what.

“Emma hold on.” Ray thought, “We’ll find you for sure.”

Ray knew that the chances of finding a single person in a world of over seven billion were extremely low, but he had to find Emma. A person like her couldn’t just disappear. She was- is something he can’t lose.

One week turned to a month.  
A month turned to two months.  
Two months turned to six months.  
Six months turned to a year.  
A year turned to two years.

There was no sign of Emma.

He often wondered was it worth it even coming to this safe realm if she wasn’t next to him. She had saved him in more ways than anyone would think. They relied on each other so much before then knew Norman was alive and even then it was hard to be feel half as close to Norman as he had Emma. He needed her to be with him, to be by his side as he enters the unknown. So why was she hidden from him?

“What about forbidden zones?” Glida said.  
“You know places people aren’t allowed to go?”

The answer was so simple. Ray felt like he could kiss her, but obviously didn’t. Of course she would be somewhere humans weren’t, otherwise she wouldn’t stop until she could find her family. She must have been so worried about them, and scared without anyone around. She must know by now that he was desperate to find her. Of course, of course! That’s the only answer. Ray knew that nothing would stand between Emma and the people she loves. Now he just had to figure out what “forbidden zone” she had gone to.

How many damn “forbidden zones” did this human utopia have? How many times was he going to get his hopes up?  
“Damnit! Nothing in this area either.” He exclaimed, his temper grew with every wrong turn they made. Why couldn’t she have just told him about the reward? Why did she have to be so... so... selfless?

“Let’s head back soon, after we meet Norman’s group.” 

He didn’t want to leave, but he knew that it wouldn’t be smart to stay in one spot. And he knew that everyone was just as desperate to get Emma back as he was. So why did this feel so hopeless?

Just as he was losing his will, something inside him whispered, “Over here, Ray.” He couldn’t place the voice but his gut told him he was right. Ray spun and sprinted in the opposite direction shouting back a quick go without me to the others. He knew she had to be here. He thought he saw a flash of her hair, was he wrong? Did he just waste precious time? Again he made a mistake.

“Oh there it is!”

In an instant there she was. Crouched to grab her necklace. Cropped red hair, beautiful green eyes, a goofy grin. He didn’t even notice that everyone else had followed him.

“There you are!” The words tumbled out of his mouth.

Before he could say anything else everyone piled between them. Gilda and Phil were hugging her, Norman was close by everyone pulled in close to her. He wished he could hold her but that could be handled later assuming she still had no concept of personal space. For a moment everything was alright. No, perfect. 

But in a few words his heart broke.

“... Who are all of you?”

The reward was like what she said, her family. She had been completely isolated from them.

Ray cried.


	2. Who She Should Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Norman have a chat.

Even though she didn’t remember him or Norman or anyone. Emma still said she wanted to live with them. She still loves them without knowing them. While it wasn’t perfect, at least she was going to stay with him. He could remind her of everything, tell her all of their adventures, all the battles they won, all the people she saved, all the times she was such an idealistic idiot. He couldn’t wait to get his Emma back.

Wait.

His Emma?

Ray shook the thought from his head as the group started to walk, Emma informing everyone of the man who had cared for her over the past two years. Obviously she had saved someone else, Ray thought. Even when the world is perfectly safe and happy Emma finds someone to help. He almost chuckled at the thought.

A tug on his arm brought him back to reality. “Can I talk to you?” Norman quickly whispered, “Alone?” Ray looked at Emma who was already struggling through about a hundred introductions while grabbing the attention of her guardian. “Sure.” He said as he let Norman pull him from the group.

“I’ve been thinking-“

“Is there ever a time you’re not?”

“- maybe we shouldn’t tell Emma about her past.”

“Well obviously,” Ray quipped, “ she hasn’t met everyone yet she’ll need a couple days before we can tell her.” Norman shook his head.

“I mean we shouldn’t tell her ever.”

Ray blinked.

“What?”

“She doesn’t have her numbers anymore, she’s lived a normal life, and she has forgotten all about the trauma that we- that she went through.”

Ray didn’t know what to say.

“She has a chance to have a normal life, who are we to take that from her?”

“How could we lie to her Norman? We just got Emma back and you want to keep secrets from her?” Ray didn’t know if he was furious that Norman would ever suggest secrecy or upset because he knew he had a point.

“ I know it sounds horrible, but she would be better off not knowing-“

“Not knowing her family? Not knowing that she saved the lives of over a thousand people? NOT KNOWING ABOUT THE FACT WE WERE RAISED TO DIE? NOT KNOWING THAT WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD FOR YEARS?” Ray’s voice raised as he fought the lump growing in his throat. “Not knowing us?” His voice dropped to a whisper, “Not knowing how much she lost? Norman, we just found Emma after two years and you expect me to be okay with losing who she used to be?”

Norman fought to keep his own face straight, “ I don’t expect you to be okay, but we have to think about what’s best for  
Her.”

Emma was a smart girl, but she could not remember names for the life of her. It was a little overwhelming to be out for a shopping trip then boom dozens of people freak out saying that you’re their friend. Don’t get her wrong, she’s ecstatic to finally meet the family that she had been yearning for, but she can only handle so much. A few young kids crawled up as close as the could get to her since a boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes - Phil was his name?-claimed his place in her lap. And a girl with big circular glasses- Glinda or Gilda she thinks- latched on to her as she sobbed. Emma looked at the many faces looking at her as they each introduced themselves with a little fact about something she must have been worried about before she was forced to forget in some kind of deal. Although there were an ocean of faces that seemed to grow bigger with each second, she noticed two boys disappeared from the crowd. One with black hair and the other with white. Something felt off about the idea that they left her, like she was being left out or something.

“Emma?” One of the little kids at her feet said, pulling her from her thoughts, “Sorry this is a lot to process.” She awkwardly tried to recover from spacing out. “It’s not every day that you find out that you’re part of a huge family, ha?” This caused a few giggles but she could still feel the group’s tension. “Keep going, I’ll do my best to remember.” She could wonder about the two boys later, right now she had about one hundred or so names to start memorizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’m still not used to the ao3 writing format, I was a Wattpad chick back when I wrote.


	3. A Little Chat

Ray knew that Norman had a point. He hated to admit it but it would be cruel to force Emma to rediscover all of the bad things that happened to them all these years. Ray also knew that if Emma was anything like she used to be she would hate being left out. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel pushed out given they had just gotten together. Norman and Ray returned to the group while making sure no one saw them out of place. Emma locked eyes with the two, of course she would notice they had left. Ray looked away. 

After a few more minutes of everyone excitedly talking to Emma the group decided it would be best to return home. Emma needed to gather her things before leaving and too many people would make it hard to pack. The group decided it would be best if Norman and Ray were the ones to help her seeing as they were the closest to her before she lost her memories. As they arrived at the house Emma had been welcomed into, she couldn’t help but feel a little sad to be leaving, she had spent two years here with a wonderful caring man. It almost felt wrong to leave. Norman offered to talk to her guardian about the whole situation seeing as Ray wasn’t the most sociable. As Norman left the room with the old man Emma could tell silence wasn’t a common thing between the black haired boy and herself.

“Your name’s Ray right?” She asked hoping to dismiss the awkward mood, “Like a Ray of sunshine.” She smiled as the boy nodded. They started to gather her things in silence, she didn’t have much. She could tell that Ray must have something on his mind, something about the way his eyebrows furrowed was incredibly familiar. The silence was so loud.

“What are you thinking about?” The boy flinched slightly even without her memories she could read him like an open book. “I’m just thinking about how glad I am that we found you.” It wasn’t a lie, but he felt guilty that he was keeping the whole truth from her. “Were we close?” She asked. “Yeah, Norman, you, and I were really close.” That didn’t reveal too much just a little bit of small talk. “Oh... I’m sorry.” “It’s not your fault.” Actually it was, at least partially not that he would say that.

The silence returned, and for once Ray hated it. He remembered wishing Emma would just shut up as a kid but now he wanted more than anything for her to babble on about anything. He missed her voice and how she would talk about everything, hell if she would read the dictionary he would listen to every word. He was going to have to try harder if he wanted her to talk.

“Hey Emma?”

“Yes?”

“Even if your past isn’t what you expected, do you want to know about it?”

Emma stopped for a second, what a weird question. She gave a thoughtful hum as she pondered it. Eventually she smiled at Ray, “Absolutely even if my past is terrible I want to know it.” Ray looked at her incredulously. “Besides,” she said, “if I have people who care about me so much that they would look all over the world for me it can’t be too bad.” She grabbed the charm of her necklace fondly, no matter how bad somethings could get she had a family now.

“Even without your memories you haven’t changed.” Ray gave a faint chuckle and Emma realized just how much she liked the sound. “You’re always so positive, I don’t know how you do it.” Emma knew that she must have cared deeply about Ray before, talking like this felt right. Like talking to another side of yourself.


	4. Family Home

Emma wished that the kind old man would come with her. She knew deep down that he couldn’t leave the wreckage and graves of his family but she held hope for the impossible. 

“Can’t you come with us? I’m sure that the others would love to have you, especially since you’ve taken care of me over the past few years.” Emma asked again. The two boys who had been there to help had already walked out the door. It was just her and the man as it was before her family found her. “Please?” The man shook his head, “My family is here, I can’t leave them little one.” He smiled kindly at Emma opening his arms to her. “It’s time to be with yours, just write to me please.” Emma hugged the man tightly as he said those words. While she was happy to find the family she lost, the red head couldn’t help but wish that her new family could join her.

Ray had waited two years to see Emma again, granted he was impatient, so waiting another ten shouldn’t feel too long. Except it did. Doubts started to clog his mind.

What if she changed her mind?

What if she thought she was being played?

What if she didn’t really miss them?

What if she didn’t really want to be with them?

Norman seemed to notice his troubled thoughts and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You know Emma better than most everyone, you know that she missed us.” Ray sighed, he didn’t know Emma anymore. At least not this version of her, void of any relationship they had. 

Ray’s anxieties quelled as Emma appeared outside the house, heading towards the vehicle with a suitcase in each hand. The old man stopped outside the doorway, most likely to wave them off as they left. “Sorry if I took too long!” Emma’s eyes were rimmed with a little redness and her face was slightly splotchy. “That’s alright,” Norman said, “we didn’t mind the wait.” Emma smiled. Ray had almost forgotten just how warm that smile was. “Well I’m ready to go now.” 

“Then let’s go home.”

When Emma thought of home she thought of a quaint little house with a pretty yard and some trees. Not an entire manor with both a forest and a field. It was huge! She didn’t think that everyone she met lived together, she thought there were a several houses in a neighborhood. She pinched herself just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. “Wow!!!” She said as soon as she could speak. “This place is enormous!” She must have had a shocked look on her face because soon both Norman and Ray were laughing. “Hey don’t laugh I’m being serious!” But soon she joined them. It felt right to laugh with these two, like she had done it a million times. She didn’t know what to expect next, all she knew was that she wanted these two by her side when it happened.

Ray expected everyone to swarm Emma like they had at the market so it was no surprise when he saw a tidal wave of people running towards them as soon as they opened the front door. Emma was instantly pushed over as all the of the children of Grace Fields and Goldy Pond were scrambling to hug her. “Watch it!” Ray said, “You don’t want to hurt her on her first day.” It sounded a bit more aggressive than he meant but everyone backed off a bit. “Let’s let Emma get settled in before we start reminiscing, okay?” Norman said serenely, more than likely thinking ahead to get an opportunity to talk to everyone. “Ray why don’t you show Emma to her room? I’m sure you would like the chance to talk.” Great, send him away so he couldn’t argue with Norman about what Emma should know. “Fine.” He said as a chorus of complaints came from the others, all saying something along the lines of wanting to be the one to show Emma around. Ray looked to Emma and took one of her bags, “You ready?” He asked.

Emma smiled. “Okay Ray lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I’m in college right now so I don’t really have a lot of time to write. Also thank you guys so much for the support of this fic! I’m so glad that I can write something that people like.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is my first fic in a while so I’m sorry if the writing is crap. Also this is a work in progress so I’m not sure when I’ll finish it.


End file.
